


【卜岳】事不过三但床上的事怎么能说…

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos





	【卜岳】事不过三但床上的事怎么能说…

“阿岳，我觉得你这事办得不地道。”李洋咂咂嘴说：“光喊愁不说事儿，啤酒都喝一扎了，是不是要骗我请客？”  
岳明辉还是只叹气不出声，看着都有点醉了，杯子在桌上放着，脑袋在杯子上埋着，门牙顶着玻璃杯沿咔咔咔乱啃，像只发了疯的兔子。

李洋有点忍不住了：“你不说那我可就猜了啊！”  
岳明辉掀起眼皮子看他，也没说好，也没说不好。  
行，成年人的社交礼仪，不说接受就是拒绝。  
于是李洋现场表演一个你想我猜。

“是不是灵超那崽子又搞什么幺蛾子了？”李洋想了想问。  
岳明辉高抬贵脚，轻轻踩了李洋一鞋灰。  
“你他…”李洋抬手就要呼他，但看岳明辉那样又有点于心不忍，忍着火说：“不是你就出声！我多贵的鞋你知道吗就敢抬脚踩？”  
岳明辉还是不说话，手伸到兜里掏了半天，啪一张卡拍在桌上，卜凡的。

“我操！”李振洋给他惊呆了，这时候不发火还是人吗？菩萨也有脾气啊！  
李振洋气势汹汹去揪他耳朵捏他后颈，拧了半天岳明辉也不喊疼，也不反抗，简直一拳打在棉花上，没劲透了。李振洋自个儿气喘吁吁地又给坐回去了，痛饮两大口苏打水说：“老岳，你真太没劲了，你知道你现在跟什么样吗？活脱脱一个深闺怨妇。”  
谁知道岳明辉倒突然来了反应，哀嚎一声，脸往桌子上一埋：“可不就是吗？”

如果从岳明辉和卜凡一起把儿子接回家这里开始说起，那么故事其实有些老套，无外乎是什么亲亲热热的完美童话场面。但是坏就坏在这故事实在太完美童话了，童话嘛，就是要在进入卧室前戛然而止，王子和公…王子和攻躺在被窝里看夜光手表。

岳明辉刚开始以为一切都是水到渠成的，毕竟他们分离了这么久，杨过和小龙女还比他们少一年呢！见了面难道不应该干柴烈火老树逢春地这样这样那样那样？

起先一切倒也如他所想像，卜凡吻他的感觉，那么不同又那么，正确，他很难相信吻这样感性的东西会有一套标准，可卜凡的手指轻抚过他的皮肤，仅仅如此就让他感到颤抖与湿润，那一瞬间他就知道这是单选题的答案。他听见卜凡的呼吸在耳边加重，他的小腹伴随着这声音而不自觉地收紧，他满怀着羞愧与刺激地意识到自己的内裤已经湿了，而卜凡也顺势抱着他，躯干交缠着向被窝深处倒去。  
卜凡温柔地凝视久别重逢的爱人，他在这目光里羞怯地闭上眼转过头去，卜凡的亲吻如初雪一样轻轻落在他的脸颊、耳畔与颈间，就是这样，慢慢深入，慢慢沉重，慢慢向下……

等等。

卜凡并没有向下，吻又重新回到了他的耳畔：“睡吧宝贝儿，晚安。”

Whaaaaaaat？岳明辉惊呆了，怎么就晚安了呢？怎么能晚安呢？

换以前岳明辉早嚷嚷了，但是现如今不比从前，他们之间有太多的犹豫、太多的欲言又止，他不知道他这样做的用意是什么？是厌倦、是惩罚，还是……？毕竟多少年没见了，万一，那个，不太好问出口，那什么，君有疾在……那怎么办？  
岳明辉被自己的想法吓了一跳，借着窗帘透出微弱的一点月光根本看不见包在被子里的卜凡，他试探性地伸手去搂他，手装作不经意地滑过。

没问题啊？！  
岳明辉不明白了，隔着裤子他都能摸到卜凡那一大包，还是鼓鼓囊囊的，就像他自己一样，硬得发疼。  
但卜凡就是装聋作哑，拉着他伸过来的胳膊把他拖进自己的怀，紧紧抱着他，安抚性地拍拍拍拍他的背，再次重复：“睡吧！”

睡你妈啊！

岳明辉在一片郁闷中睡了，第二天起来脸上憋了个大痘痘，红红肿肿疼得不行，灵超不明所以但又幸灾乐祸地说他是老夫聊发少年狂，刚上床，就痤疮，听得他一肚子火，作势对小兔崽子挥了好几下拳头。卜凡心疼得要命，梨削了一盘又一盘。岳明辉吃了又觉得心烦，不吃又觉得浪费，想伸手砸东西又找不着，啊啊啊干嚎着发了一通火，最后只能狠狠捶了他两下，然后端着水果往录音室去了。

李振洋听得开怀大笑，被岳明辉瞪了好几眼也没停，好不容易止住了笑，勉强安慰他：“你再试试呢？没准那天他状态不好，没准备好，人家也不一定是故意的。”  
“不是故意的我能愁成这样？！”岳明辉愤愤：“他就是故意的！”

岳明辉确定卜凡是故意的，是在两天之后。那天他通宵写歌，熬得很晚，叫卜凡先去睡了，但出来的时候看见他缩在沙发上面，盖着李英超的小恐龙毯子，长腿挂在沙发外。卜凡睡着的时候很乖巧，很爱撒娇，看着简直任人欺负，把手掌覆在他的头顶，他就会嘟嘟囔囔地凑上来拱一拱，丝毫看不出是那个冷酷严厉的影帝卜先生，只是从前那个羞怯而执着的弟弟卜凡凡。

岳明辉看得一片心软，心里咕噜咕噜冒泡泡，像一碗小汤圆在锅子里起起伏伏。他凑上去，没吻他，只是顶着他的额头，碰碰鼻子，贴贴脸颊，与他交换呼吸。  
卜凡似醒非醒，不像岳明辉起床气那么大，含糊地问他：“你写完啦？饿吗？”  
岳明辉没答话，把有些凉意的手探进毯子，若即若离盖在他温暖的身体上，卜凡捉住了他的手，包在自己手心揉捏了一会，柔软的指腹拂过他的指尖，来来回回摸了几下，半睁着眼骂他：“还啃手！”  
岳明辉心虚地嘿嘿笑了一下岔开话题，挣开他，把手往他裤子里伸去，吻着他耳朵拖长了音说：“饿呀，喂我吗？”

卜凡一下睁大了眼睛，缩着脑袋清醒过来，在弹起来的同时，惊慌失措地把他手拍掉，丢下一句“我去给你做早饭！”就一溜烟跑掉了。

岳明辉坐在地毯上，简直不知道是要生气还是困惑，满肚子火下不去，想大声吼又顾及李英超还在楼下睡觉，狠狠摔了几个抱枕都不解气，最后只能又关进录音棚写了两首砸锅摔盆的摇滚风格。

这次正面冲突之后卜凡明显有那么点躲着岳明辉，他好像自知心虚，工作骤然多了起来，岳明辉不喜欢这样逃避问题，本来有点恼，但卜凡上节目都一片眉飞色舞，在访谈里大谈特谈自己和初恋情人复合了，下班了又加倍对他好，百依百顺得让他无从发火。

卜凡这样，岳明辉真是看不明白，本来想要不然直接抓住他问清楚就好了，可有一天卜凡出去应酬，回家时明显喝醉了，嘟嘟囔囔啰啰嗦嗦，结巴着被助理送回家来。进了家门鞋子一蹬，不管品牌赞助的衣服多贵，就一屁股坐在门廊不起来，多大的一个人，不高兴地嘟着嘴坐着，硬是要岳明辉牵着他的手他才肯起来走回房间，岳明辉怒斥了旁边不仅不帮忙还拿手机录小视频的灵超，像鸭子妈妈带着小鸭子一样把卜凡牵到床上安顿好。

他洗完澡出来，看见卜凡还没睡，明显已经困了，但就是故意装作炯炯有神瞪着大眼睛，一会儿就忍不住眯一下眼，可爱得紧，就捏了捏他脸问：“还不睡，不困吗？”  
卜凡还醉着，也不回答，笑得傻乎乎地一个劲拽他，把他拖进被窝紧紧搂住，然后才说：“等不到你，我都睡不着。”

卜凡说完没一会儿就睡得打起了小呼噜，岳明辉却几乎心酸得要落下眼泪，独自度过的那些漫长而寂寞的夜晚带着酸楚呼啸而来，他心里充满了无可奈何的歉意与自艾，一时间长叹了口气，心想罢了罢了，最难的难道不是已经走过了？相爱的人再度重相逢，以后还长着，不差这么一会儿，问题慢慢解决吧，又有什么迈不过去呢。

李振洋听得肃然起敬，啪啪啪鼓掌，装模作样擦了擦眼角的泪，指着纸巾上湿润的一点给岳明辉看：“老岳，你真是太感人了，你洋哥都感动得哭了！”  
“你丫那是笑出来的！”岳明辉一巴掌把他纸巾拍桌上了，还是很无奈地扯着自己小辫子：“但说要解决，也得想得出办法啊！我压根都不知道怎么办。”

李振洋歪头想了一会儿就给他出馊主意：“强上啊！情趣内衣试一下！”  
谁知岳明辉白了他一眼，恶声恶气说：“你以为我没试过吗？”  
李振洋倒吸一口冷气，凑上来说：“真豁出去了啊？展开讲讲！”  
不过没等岳明辉回答，他就又摆摆手：“算了算了，我不想听这个细节，反正没成是吧？”

“是啊，”岳明辉又恢复了那个疯兔子样，一下灌了好几口酒，含糊不清地说：“我真的，我真的什么都准备好了，别说耳朵尾巴的，润滑我都自己做了，要换以前我肯这样，他肯定三天都不下床，但这次你猜他跟我说什么？宝贝别着凉了！说着就把棉被给我捂上了。气死我了！暖气房里着他妈的凉！”

李振洋笑得身子都直不起来，等抬起来头的时候才注意到桌上酒都空了，服务生还刚又给送了两杯上来，瞠目结舌地问他：“你什么时候叫的？我还想说喝完这轮就算了呢，时候不早了。”  
岳明辉摆了摆手，给他看跟酒保的微信聊天，大着舌头说：“早着呢！这才几点？十一点？小黄昏！”

最后李振洋没拦住，岳明辉又叫了两轮，果不其然他是喝醉了，烂醉，李振洋跟他认识以来就没见他喝成这样，一路高歌着回家，给李振洋臊的。代驾师傅见多识广，安慰李振洋说：“没事，这个还算人畜无害的，谁还不能有点音乐梦想了？”

给岳明辉送到家的时候歌还没停，中华小曲库岳明辉从不认输，九十年代的已经唱完了，正在唱八十年代的。卜凡看他那样，明显不是很高兴，像是要张嘴怪他，但最后又给忍住了。只能瞪了李振洋一眼，瞪得李振洋火大，要骂人，话到嘴边，顾及旁边还站着个目瞪口呆且又在录小视频的灵超，还是给憋回去了，丢下一句“别看现在闹得欢，小心将来拉清单。”一路发着牢骚又自己回家了。

岳灵超一边感慨洋哥真的是有较强的自我管理意识一边去给岳明辉倒茶，烧水泡茶费了半天，等端着茶进房间的时候看见岳明辉洗得香喷喷的，但正掉着眼泪摔香水瓶，还来不及把手机举起来拍视频，就被卜凡严厉呵斥，放下茶一步三回头走了。

灵超走的时候岳明辉倒是不撒酒疯了，自己收拾收拾准备睡了，卜凡一个不留神发现他已经把自己脱得只剩个裤衩，卜凡一个头两个大，喊着祖宗就把岳明辉包上了，边裹边说：“宝贝小心着凉啊！”

没想到岳明辉一听简直像猫见了黄瓜——又发疯了，哗一下就把被子给掀了，瞪着眼问他：“卜凡你什么意思啊？”

卜凡被问得一头雾水：“哥你说什么啊？”

岳明辉又问：“你想分手你直说，别搞这些乱七八糟的，难受！”

卜凡更糊涂了：“岳明辉你，你瞎说什么呢？说什么分手，你怎么这样说话，你自己听听，你这说的，你，什么分手？你别瞎说啊！”

岳明辉光着膀子盘着腿坐在那讲道理：“我觉得你这样真的特没意思，真的，太没意思了。”

卜凡吓得都不敢动，小心翼翼在床沿坐下了，问他：“我什么，老岳你说，什么没意思？”

岳明辉毕竟喝醉了，脑子不灵光了，想了半天也没想出来，烦躁得抠手，低头一看自己的大白腿突然想到了答案，一拍大腿准备说，又给拍疼了，就先不说了，揉起腿来。

卜凡忙不迭把他手拨开：“你说，哥，你说，我给你，我帮你揉，你接着说。”

岳明辉满意地点了点头，抽回手挠了挠头，回忆了一下思路，接着说：“你是不是觉得我老了，特别没魅力啊？”

卜凡一听连腿都揉不下去了，急得问：“你，老岳，你那个，哎那个，我靠，我怎么话到嘴边说不出来，你这个人，你…”

岳明辉逼问他：“是不是？你是不是就这么想的？是不是，真的，我就说了，真的特没意思，你要分手你直说嘛？我会耽误你吗？你想我以前，还不也是…”

卜凡一把捂住了他嘴：“宝贝可不敢瞎说了，你一会儿一个分手听得我心里害怕。”

岳明辉睁大着眼看他，也不说话，眼睛还水汪汪的，卜凡看得心软，放下手亲了亲他嘴角，说：“你怎么会这样想，老岳，我还以为只有我一个人害怕呢，你说你是不是个傻子。”  
岳明辉抓着他手哼哼唧唧：“傻子你就不认吗？”  
“认啊！怎么不认！”卜凡边哄着他把被子裹好边说：“那你跟我说说，怎么就觉得我欺负你了？”  
岳明辉有话直说：“那你干嘛不跟我做爱？”

卜凡又把岳明辉嘴捂上了，紧张得四下张望，一会儿才意识到灵超早就去睡了，回头看，岳明辉还紧锁目标地盯着他，等他回答。  
卜凡说：“不是，你怎么能往外说呢，这个，你怎么就说了呢？”  
岳明辉烦死了，一拍他手提高音量说：“别转移话题，你先说了，你为什么不和我……”  
岳明辉还没讲完就又被卜凡捂上了嘴，卜凡求求这位祖宗：“别嚷嚷了！等等把儿子都吵起来了！”  
岳明辉不服气且糊涂着，张嘴就来：“那让他进来！评评理！”  
卜凡服了：“老岳，你真的，我都没想过你喝醉了这么不要脸。”  
岳明辉顿时充满了震惊与愤怒：“你还说我不要脸？？？”  
卜凡一听赶紧认错：“不是，真不是，你要脸，脸皮厚着呢，别生气别生气。”  
岳明辉也没被哄好，还是哼哼唧唧：“那你说，为什么？”

这回倒是轮到了卜凡说不上话来，结结巴巴抓耳挠腮半天，就是不开口，低着脑袋时不时拿余光偷瞄岳明辉，可惜没见他有犯困的意思，最后终于心一横，大声说：“我有心理阴影！”

岳明辉问他：“你什么心理阴影说哥听听？”

人一旦下定了决心，就开始理直气壮起来，卜凡头也抬了，胸也停了，条理清晰地说：“这不是当初，就以前，以前那个，你走的时候，不就是我们刚内什么完吗？你连天亮都没等到，我半夜醒了要上厕所，一看，老婆没了，连夜出去找，找不着人，干着急。打你电话不在服务区，周围都不见人，大冬天半夜有多冷你知道吗？我的心比那还冷！而且你那天在床上还特别疯，一个劲叫我用力点，身上都青了，完了我问你疼不疼你还说没事，两件事连一块想，岳明辉！你说我哪来的心理阴影！”

岳明辉听得愧疚翻滚，都顾不上被酸词恶心了，小声说：“我那不是留点念想嘛，分手炮嘛…”  
卜凡越说越气：“你还敢说分手，你再提！”

“好了好了不说了不说了，”岳明辉赶紧安慰他，过了一会儿又觉得不对劲：“那也不是啊？现在我不都说开了吗？你知道我不是为了这个走的呀？你咋还阴影呢？”

卜凡自成一派道理：“说开当然是说开了，但你看，归根结底你走了是因为怀孕了，那万一再有个什么呢？你是不是还要跑？”  
岳明辉不听则已一听简直冒火：“你说的什么歪理？完全套发明出来给你吹气球玩的啊？”  
卜凡振振有词：“那我看人家都说了，避孕套避孕概率不是百分之百！”  
岳明辉抓狂：“我他妈都快绝经了你还担心这个！”  
卜凡坚持：“我有心理阴影。”  
岳明辉气得咬牙，伸手就要脱裤子，吓得卜凡连忙按住他：“你干嘛呀老岳我都说了呀你咋大半夜耍流氓呀！”  
岳明辉瞪他：“不是担心我怀孕吗？那换我上你呗？谁还没有作案工具了？”  
卜凡惊得眼睛都圆了，结结巴巴说：“这…这…这不好吧老岳。”  
岳明辉很冷静：“你想不想解决问题，想，就把衣服脱了。”  
卜凡扭扭捏捏苦着脸脱干净了，往床上一趴，就义般闭上了眼：“你来吧！”  
谁知身后悉悉嗖嗖半天，就是不见真操实干，卜凡趴得都冷了，转头回去想问问到底是怎么回事，却看到岳明辉气得抿着嘴坐在那儿遛鸟。  
卜凡傻了，问他：“怎么回事啊？”  
岳明辉用力一捶床：“我他妈喝多了硬不起来！”

闹了大半宿，俩人又重新躺下的时候早就到了深夜，卜凡给吓得肌肉紧张，一放松就酸痛起来，躺着叫唤：“不行，老岳，真不行，你看看都几点了？”

“四点多了，”岳明辉瞄了眼手表说，闹了这一通，他酒发了一半，只剩下头疼，幽幽说：“我哪想得到，活到现在，真的没想到，跟对象盖着棉被看夜光手表，真的，真没想到。”

卜凡说不上话了，从被子底下去摸他的手牵着，捏了半天，才说：“对不起，哥哥，再给我一点时间。”  
岳明辉又长叹了口气，翻身拱进了他怀里，赤裸的身体与他背心外的肌肤摩挲着：“我也该说对不起，凡子，是我心急了，其实我知道你的意思，但是我就是，你知道吧，我们隔了这么久才重新在一起，我觉得一切都应该，就是，它都应该回到那条轨道上。遇到这样的事情，它就让我非常，非常沮丧，我觉得我做了一个很错误的决定，而且因为这个错误，有很多事情都难以回到正轨了。”

卜凡说不出安慰的话，只能抚摸着他的手说：“没事，哥哥，没事，慢慢来，我们可以的，我们非常合适，真的，听我的，非常合适。”  
岳明辉感觉有湿润的水滴从眼角滑过，它们也许滴进了枕套里，也许落在卜凡肩上，否则为什么卜凡将他搂得更紧。

“其实我也撒谎了，哥哥，”过了半天卜凡终于开口：“我很生气，我真的很生气，以前很生气，现在还是特别生气。你知道吗，自己做决定不是为了我好，是对我的不信任，你不相信我，不相信我能处理好，也不相信我爱你，不相信我有这么爱你。”  
岳明辉说不出话来，他要很用力地咬着牙才能让自己不哭出声音来，他努力想把眼泪憋回去，憋回去，就像这许多年来一直做的那样。可卜凡的吻温柔地落在他脸上，他用手指轻轻撬开他的唇：“别忍着，你哭出来，哥哥，别怕，我在这呢。”  
他真正哭出声音来时，被自己吓了一跳，那些积压的隐忍的痛苦和委屈如此磅礴，涌上心头的寂寞几乎让他怀疑这几年自己是如何吞咽下这些而活得人模人样，卜凡吻混合着眼泪覆在他脸上，在不知不觉之间他们十指交握，紧紧拥抱在一起。岳明辉嘟囔着嫌热，又被卜凡搂得更紧，岳明辉说：“你撒手，你鼻涕流我肩上了”，卜凡说：“你瞎说，那明明是你自己的鼻涕。”

第二天中午，岳明辉是被热醒的，他掀起被子一看，卜凡趴在腿间为他口交。  
他明显不是非常熟练，有几个瞬间牙齿不小心碰着了，让岳明辉嘶嘶叫，但卜凡充满歉意地抬头时，他又嘴硬说是爽的。  
不过本来也确实很爽，光是这件事情的冲击力就让他很快就射在卜凡嘴里，当然他也不会承认这是因为太久没做了。  
卜凡抬头看了他一眼，似笑非笑，然后自然地吞了下去，在他以为卜凡要起来了的时候，他又低头向下吻去。  
岳明辉有些惊讶地看着这一切发生，但他很快就顾不上。卜凡的舌头伸进那隐秘的洞穴，刚才的刺激已经让它潮湿和兴奋起来，轻轻的触碰已叫他全身颤抖，更勿论他一边用手揉动着他的阴茎一边耐心探索女穴的每一处皱褶，他甚至轻轻用牙齿咬住了一点往外揪，双重的刺激让岳明辉忍不住抬起腰来把自己往前送，卜凡却因此停止了动作。  
岳明辉在快感中艰难抽出神志，用眼神询问他，可卜凡只是慢条斯理地伸手去够抽屉里的套，再慢条斯理地把它撕开，然后慢条斯理地把它往自己柱身上套，岳明辉已经高潮过一次，食髓知味，现在更加难以忍受这种悬在空中的感觉，忍得难受，轻轻踢了他一脚。卜凡一把抓住了他脚踝，在他膝盖上亲了一下，抓起枕头垫在他身下，然后才开始动作。  
卜凡把自己送进他身体简单粗暴毫无章法，只是一下一下快速而深入地把自己顶进去，几乎每一次都没根而入。他甚至能感到他的睾丸挤压着入口，这不由得让他有一点恐惧，但这恐惧里面又混合着无由来的兴奋，他清晰感到有一部分看似永久失落的空虚之处被重新填满。对契合的想象让他更加潮湿且绞得更紧，他分明听见卜凡骂了句脏话然后俯身更加用力地进入，他的臀和腰被掐得生疼，可他的指甲也在卜凡背上留下道道红印。他们在眼泪与呻吟中共同达到高潮，筋疲力竭的时刻相互拥抱，仿佛漫长之旅后终于归家。

卜凡把安全套打结扔掉的时候岳明辉还没从高潮里缓过来，哪都碰不得，浑身都是软的，唯独嘴巴还硬得很，故意挑衅地问：“人家可说了，避孕套避孕概率不是百分之百。”  
卜凡嗤笑了一声，回过身来揉了揉他耳朵，激得岳明辉又打了个颤。

“怀了那就生呗。”他说。


End file.
